


say my name

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, this is just my wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: my heart is broken after the start of the new season, so...(no beta, sorry for my english)





	1. Chapter 1

"Mike ...." he whispered.  
Suddenly, in the room occurs dead silence and the temperature dropped to at least ten degrees.  
Shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit .... Harvey's brain feverishly trying to figure out the way out, but for the first time in his life knows he will not find it.  
If the thing is worse, this is Donna.   
The one who has long time shake his world.   
The one who always knew everything and could do all. The one he would never dare to lie.   
The same one who did not deserve this from all the people in the world.

"Say it again ..." he heard Donna's trembling voice and knew that everything went downhill.   
He did not imagine this when he knocked on her door. He was not planning to call Mike's name at the most awkward moment, while Donna kneels in front of him and sucking him like there's no tomorrow. None of this was expected to happen in fact. To be honest, he did not know why he even came here.

Harvey knows what he's following now, so he does not even try to apologize. He pulled up his boxer shorts and trousers and stood up, and in fact, half dressed, headed for the exit. Putting on his shoes in the hallway, not caring whether anyone see it, he can not be more embarrassed than it already is.

While standing in the street and waiting for the taxi, a one question came to his mind "Why? Why now?"  
He did not think about him so long. It's been more than a year since Mike left and he really thought he'd been overcome.  
He knows this now looks like he tried to forget whit Donna, but it was not his intention. He has not really thought of Mike so much lately, so why exactly now? He think again desperate.

The discomfort he feels is only getting stronger when comes to his apartment. The first thing to catch is a bottle of whiskey and takes with him when sits on the couch in the dark room.  
The first two glasses burning his bowels and even aggravate all this, but he does not stop. After the fourth is already a little bit drunk and everything starts to seem ridiculous.  
He knows in such a situation that tomorrow will be even worse, guilt will still be here, and there will be a hangover too.  
It does not matter, he just tries to get rid of all that he has to do with alcohol. And before they sink into a uneasy sleep, the only thing they see is Mike's face.

*

from sleep wake him uncomfortable charging, and all of last night collapsed on him like an avalanche. But from what he thinks to be a drum in his head, suddenly came to his brain that someone steadily knock on his door.   
Donna is the only one who comes to his mind .  
There were only a few people who would be his keeper let up, especially this early in the morning. He stumbles when tries to get up, but still somehow succeed in making these few steps and opens the door.

"Mike?" he says stunned.  
"Morning" Mike standing in front of him and greeted as if they had been go separate ways yesterday.  
"What are you doing here?" Harvey pressed one of his hands at the temple in which he still felt unbearable pain.  
"Well, maybe if you let me in…" Mike is pushed past him into the apartment.  
"Listen, I had a hard night ..." Harvey hopes ... what does he really hope for? Well, it's not like Mike lives in his neighborhood. So… let it be… for now…

Accompanies him while going to the kitchen, although Mike always knew how to handle in his apartment.  
"You seem to need at least two" Mike adds tablets and water to him, and Harvey has been swallowed without opposition.  
He shook head again then closed and opened eyes, not sure maybe all this was just a dream. But when Mike turned on the coffee machine, Harvey surrendered and sit at the kitchen counter.  
"So ..." Harvey looks at Mike, who now almost looks like him. He wears an expensive suit suitably tailored. He must admit that he had learned something at least. Nice.  
"So ..." Mike repeats like echo "what happened to you?" Mike looks at him with a smile as he adds him coffee "it seems you need it."  
"I would rather not talk about it," Harvey said uncomfortable when he felt his cheeks blush, and Mike laughed. This has never seen "Wow, there seems to be a lot of change here" Mike sits across him.   
Watch him carefully. It's been years since, and taking into account that he's a drowsy, Harvey is actually the same.  
"Do you want me to do something for breakfast?" Mike asks and looks at the refrigerator. Nothing special, but he could arrange something that would at least raise Harvey.  
"Sure," Harvey says, "I'm going to the shower."  
Mike looks at him, shaking his hand and shrugging his sleeves then getting to work.

After coffee and shower Harvey feels a bit better. He wore a t-shirt and sweatpants. Mike can not remember if he has ever seen him like this, but he does not say anything when he puts the plate in front of him.  
" Enjoy your meal " Harvey says and Mike knows here somewhere there is and thanks, but he does not insist, so just join him.

Mike pours another coffee and they goes into the living room.  
"Okay, maybe it looks stupid now, but I had a bad dream and you did not answer, then ..." Mike starts uncertainly "…and then you sat on the plane and came to the other end of the state?" Harvey continue.  
They look each other a couple of moments, and burst into hysterical laughter.  
Harvey still feels the headache, but Mike's presence has totally repaired this devious day.

"OK, it does not matter, let's get both day off today," Mike was surprised again by Harvey.  
"Agreed," Mike smiles. He likes this new Harvey, but he happy to take advantage of the day off before admitting why he was here actually.


	2. Chapter 2

Day spent outside the city. Harvey rent a car and they drive around. At some time, they stopped for lunch. Nothing particularly, a regular fast food restaurant.   
It seem to be reminded of old days. But back then, they never had a chance to socialize like that. Business was always in the first place, and then there were problems and situations one after the other. Hiding secret, jail, Rachel ... name it. Perhaps now can partially compensate and create new memories. Well, that's what they do.

Harvey still wants to ask why Mike came suddenly. He knows he's got some strong reasons. And yet he does not want to complicate things yet, he does not want to lose part of this day. On the other hand, even though they have not seen a year, he knows Mike knows him very well and can read what he thinks. Let remain for now on it.

The night falls slowly and no one wants to go back to town. Tomorrow is Sunday, maybe they could steal one more day.  
" Can we sleep in the motel?" Mike seemed to read his thoughts. Why not, Harvey nods. Fucks high standards, it's important with whom, not where you are.  
It's up to the reception and Mike asks for a double room. Harvey does not mind, even less care what anyone thinks about it.

While Mike is showering, Harvey is just now remembering the last night's incidence and the morning hangover. He did not think about it all day. If this one day is extended to two, why not. He does not know how log Mike will stay. This is their opportunity and will gladly accept it.

When Harvey returns from the shower, Mike has already fallen asleep. He must be tired of flying and all day wandering.   
Harvey lays in his bed and looks at him for a while in the half dark room. His friend is here. With him. In some cracked motel. After a year and nothing had changed.   
When he went to the other end of the country without notice, did not even called him once. And now he appeared from nowhere and Harvey did not ask why. He did not ask anything, just went after him. What does that say about him?  
But it does not matter either. He still looks at him a bit before he is calm and happy, as it has not been for a long time, also falls asleep.

From sleep shakes him voice calling his name.  
"Harvey ..." hears again and needs a few seconds to remember that only he and Mike are here. He got up and went to Mike's bed. Although still murmurs, Harvey realizes he has no nightmare, but something like ... hm? Wet dreams? But ... why constantly repeating his name?

Shit ... suddenly it hits his brain ... Mike repeats his name in his dream! Maybe the same thing happen with Rachel?  
Hit by that thought, tried to make a step back and figure out what now, when suddenly Mike grabbed his hand.  
Harvey pulled forward, kneeling on the bed with one leg. The situation is extremely unpleasant and Harvey is trying to figure out what he should do. But Mike dragged him to himself and releasing his hand, and Harvey somehow manages to balance and leans beside him, making sure he does not crush him.  
It seems Mike is still asleep, just snuggling up to him and squeezing his head in his shoulder, so Harvey decides to stay. This is so enjoyable. He inhaled deeply Mike's scent that calms him enough to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike would swear there was a sudden increased temperature in the room compared to last night. Although, he's not quite sure about it, or even when he's asleep. He doesn't open his eyes yet, but does feel a body that touches him the entire length. Harvey? Doesn't he have his own bed? It’s not that he complains about being here with him, but where that come from?

He doesn't want to wake him up so doesn't move and tries not to think too hard about all this. And yet he can't help it. Is this why he came? Who is he lying to, of course he came for this… but, how did Harvey figure it out?

He would look at his cellphone, but no need, he was sure Rachel had neither called nor sent messages. Not after what happened.  
He called Harvey's name in a dream ... I mean, so it was unconscious, right?   
… and then Rachel told him it wasn't the first time ...  
... but Mike knows he's not innocent in all this ...

Ever since the day Rachel and he left, he knew things between Harvey and him had been left hanging in the air. Although he never spoke out loud, he was aware of his feelings for Harvey. He even knew it would come to light someday. Well, now he has to bear the consequences.

But not before he finds out one thing, does Harvey feel anything for him? Being in bed together may not be the best way, and it may and may not mean anything… so much for not exaggerating everything, but he can't help it with his weird brain…

When Harvey moves, Mike's heart tightens. This is the moment that will change.

"Hot," Mike whispered.  
"I know," Harvey smiled.  
"Arrogant," Mike continued, "I didn't mean you."  
"I know," Harvey raised his hands above head, "so you wrapped around me, anyway."  
"Which brings us to the question, don't you have your own bed?" Mike is nervous, so he tries his best to make it a joke.  
"Um, someone called my name" Harvey doesn't open his eyes yet.  
"Really? Who?” Then Harvey combed his hair and Mike is a lot of pretending so he bends down and presses his lips to Harvey's.

For a moment, Harvey seems hesitant, but when he puts his other hand on Mike's back and deepens kiss, Mike knows that there is no going back. He had wanted this for so long, that he wanted everything at once. Harvey smiled and pushed him to the back and straddle it from both sides.   
"Easy tiger, I think we should talk first ... I know it's not the best time" he looked into their both erections. Mike blushes completely, making Harvey even more entertained.

"OK," Mike licks his lips, but doesn't look away from Harvey's.  
They both rose and leaned against the bed frame.  
"So" Harvey is not sure if he wants to start first and then change his mind so they both say at the same time  
"I called your name ..." they look at each other in surprise.  
" in a dream…" Mike continued, and Harvey go on a little embarrassed "during sex ..."  
Mike looked at him shocked "Wow, that must have been awkward ..."  
"Especially since it was with Donna," Harvey says quietly. Not sure he should have said that, but it's not time for shyness. If he wants honesty from Mike, he has to give it to him, too.  
"Shit" Mike looks ahead. Looks like they were both fucked up " it is good that she does not see us now" so he manages to get a weak smile from Harvey.

The atmosphere is a little cold after that, but neither one gets out of bed. It may not matter that they immediately throw at each other, there will be time, for now, this closeness they share is enough.

After a while they get up and take a shower and decide to wander a little more when they already have a day off. Tomorrow they will have to deal with whatever the new week brings.

In the evening when they return to Harvey's apartment, there seems to be a lot of conversation, wandering around, and all that isn't close. Without a word, they undress before they reach Harvey's bed. Everything is filled with eroticism and longing, but they really try to slow down as much as they can.   
This is their first time and they both want to remember it, no matter what happens from now on…


	4. Chapter 4

The morning dawned cloudy and rainy. Both are already awake, but neither is getting out of bed. They look each other a little worried, because know that will have to get out of bed and deal with close people, which both hurt.

Harvey gets up first and starts getting ready for work. Mike watches him from bed, saying nothing.  
Before he leaves, Harvey sits beside Mike and kisses him for a long time, "OK, no point in delaying," he says, sadly, "I hope you're not going anywhere," because he actually knows he'll handle everything while Mike waits for him here.

*  
Donna greets him in the aisle and someone would say that nothing special has happened, but they know they need to talk. Probably Donna talked to Rachel too. Although Mike didn't say where he was going, it wasn't hard to guess.

When they finish all the work that was planned for the day, Harvey asks Donna if they can talk.  
They sit in Harvey's office and Donna just waits.  
"I don't know what to say, I don't think forgiveness is the word I'm looking for," Harvey began first, "but it's my fault in the first place because I started anything."  
"I know," Donna simply says, "I've known since day one, and after so many years, I thought you got over it when he left. Obviously you are not. Is Mike with you?” Her voice is not accusatory, she seems to really understand.

Donna seems to be the only one who has realized all these years what neither of them are. Harvey wants to feel guilty, but he can't. Now he finally realizes that Mike is the love of his life and as much as some things have been wrong now, it will improve over time.

"Yes," Harvey says, there's no point in hiding "does Rachel know?" Donna just nodded.  
So everybody knows, now it takes time for things to come into place.  
They talk for a while, so Harvey apologizes once again and heads home.

*  
Mike is in the kitchen making dinner. The only thing he wore was an apron, so Harvey can't help but laugh.  
" Naked chef, really?" He says as hugs him and pushes his hand under apron.  
"No, no ..." Mike slaps his hand, "wait, at least I'm done ..." but Harvey doesn't care, already tosses his jacket and shoes off and drops to knees.  
The only thing Mike can do is turn off the stove, least of all they still need to set the apartment on fire.

Harvey bend on Mike across the kitchen island and splitting the halves of his ass between which he completely dive and consumed as the finest meal. Mike's groans make him madder than he already is.  
"Please ..." he hears a silent Mike prayer and knows what he wants. He gets up and takes off his pants and boxer shorts in one go. From somewhere, he pulls out a condom and lube and pulls Mike towards him.   
With one strong thrust, drive in into Mike, a little rough, but it seems like they both like it more than they want to admit.   
The temperature in the kitchen peaked, and certainly not from Mike's cooking.  
"Move" hears again Mike praying and Harvey gladly pleased him. They are really close, so it doesn't take them more than a few minutes to reach their peak.

"Sorry…" Harvey slowly pulled away, but he still held Mike's hips. His legs seem to cancel obedience.   
Turned him around and kissed long.  
"It's okay… more then OK…" Mike kisses him back, "this was… wow" all of a sudden his magic brain can not find the words.

They both laugh, so Harvey grabs him, slams it over his shoulder and carries him to the bathroom. Mike feels so fulfilled and safe, like never in his life.   
As they soap and kiss lazily, as warm water flushes their aching bodies, they both know there is no place they would rather be in the whole world.

After dinner, which Mike still managed to make despite Harvey's distractions, they contented and happy settle into bed.  
"I talked to Donna," Harvey says as he draws imaginary lines across Mike's body.  
"And… I called Rachel, it really doesn't make sense to delay, you were right," Mike looks a little sadly somewhere over Harvey's shoulder.  
"Hey, look at me" Harvey gently lifting Mike's chin and he looked him in the eye. He sees no sign of forethought, but he is aware that Mike has to go beyond the time he has spent away from him and hopes to find a home with Rachel.  
" Of course she's important to you, I would wonder if it was different, you've always been the one with the bigger heart," Harvey put a gentle kiss on his lips.  
Mike just hugged him harder “I know, over time everything will fall into place. But I'm not sad about that. I'm sorry we didn't do all this long ago."  
Harvey kissed him again. They don't really need words at the moment, both finally got their own little world. Others will have to find their own.


End file.
